


Devil’s Night

by nuyhe



Category: MDZS, cql, wangxian - Fandom, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: LWJ, Lán Zhàn - Freeform, M/M, MDZS - Freeform, NSFW, Smut, WWX, Wèi Yīng - Freeform, bottom WWX, cql - Freeform, grandmasterofdemoniccultivatiob, mlm, modern cql, the untamed - Freeform, top LWJ, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22623634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuyhe/pseuds/nuyhe
Summary: college roommates lan wangji and wei wuxian don’t have the best relationship. wwx is always messing with lwjs things to try and get him angry as lwj doesn’t show much emotion. what would wwx do if lwj actually snapped one day?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	1. The Beginning

WuXian has never seen WangJi angry, mad or really have any type of emotion since they’ve been roommates. It’s not that WangJi doesn’t have emotions it’s just that growing up he was taught to not show them so he doesn’t ‘show weakness’ as they said. So because of his child like curiosity, WuXian decides to mess with WangJi’s belongings, as he was very neat, to try to get a rise out of him.  
Unfortunately, he’s been at it for over a month and WangJi has yet to show any emotion. But that’s probably because WuXian would only mess around slightly, nothing too big. So, he decides to take it up a notch. While WangJi was still in class, WuXian goes and rolls around in his bed, opens his laptop and leaves greasy finger prints all over the screen, throws his papers all over his desk along with empty and half eaten food and wrappers on his bed, desk and side table. Anything you can think of that would piss off your roommate, WuXian most likely did so. 

He didn’t want to be out in the open when WangJi got home so several minutes before he knew he’d be back, he jumps in the shower. As he was finishing up his shower he heard the dorm room door open and close. He was slightly panicking, not from fear, but from excitement. WuXian takes his time to get out of the bathroom just to let WangJi soak everything in. He walks out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel like he usually does, completely avoids eye contact with WangJi and goes straight to his bed and proceeds to act like nothing has happened.  
“Wei WuXian.”, WangJi says in a deep but somewhat stern and quiet tone. WuXian casually looks up from his phone to see WangJi still standing in the middle of their room. “Whats up Lan Zhan?”, he replies with a condescending smile. WangJi, in a dead stare walks a couple of steps closer to WuXians side of the room without saying a word. “Ah ah, you mean all that?”, WuXian motions towards all the mess he made and like a child getting excited continues, “Are you mad? Upset? Annoyed? Anything?”. WangJi just continues to not say anything while just staring at him, “Oh come on Lan Zhan, can you show any type of emotion? I completely trashed your stuff and you’re not even mad?” WuXian says as he stands up from his bed.  
“Boring.”, WangJi replies. WuXian is shocked at how calm he’s being, “Boring?! Lan Zhan, we’ve been roommates for several months now and I’m pretty damn sure I’ve never seen you smile or be angry or even show any hint of satisfaction.”

WangJi thinks for a moment. He takes a short glance around the room and then back at WuXian and scans his body up and down. To be honest, he had always found WuXian incredibly attractive but never acted on anything because well, he never knew how to and he didn’t know if WuXian even liked guys. He didn’t realize he was zoning out while staring at WuXians body until he heard him calling his name, “Lan Zhan! Lan Zhan! What are you looking at? Are you okay?”  
Quickly snapping out of his thoughts but not missing a beat, he looks back into WuXians eyes, “Knees” is all he says leaving WuXian confused, “Knees? What are you talking about?”. Not breaking eye contact WangJi replies, “Get on your knees.”, WuXian is so fucking dense and goes to ask again, “ Lan Zhan-“ but gets cut off. “I said. Get. On. Your. Fucking. Knees.”, WangJi replies taking a step closer after each word.  
WuXian is genuinely shocked and kinda scared at this as he’s never seen WangJi like this before. But before he could even finish his thought, he found himself obeying WangJis command as he realized he was now on his knees. “Good boy.”, as WuXian heard WangJi utter these words he got a shiver down his spine while also noticing himself getting a little hard. 

As soon as he realized, he goes to try and hide it with his hands as he was still in just a towel. He could feel himself blushing so he goes to look down to also hide his face from WangJis gaze. “Pathetic”, WangJi utters under his breath, “Are you hard already?” he chuckles as he takes a couple more steps closer to WuXian, “I didn’t know you were such an obedient slut WuXian, that’s good though..”, WangJi is now standing right in front of WuXian who is still looking at the ground. WangJi then kneels down and grabs WuXians jaw and forces him to look him in the eyes, “It’ll make this so much easier if i don’t have to fight you.” WangJi says in a soft and cooing tone.  
“Do...do what..?”, WuXian says in almost a whisper. WangJi moves his hand from WuXians jaw to now cup his face, he places a soft kiss on his forehead before replying, “I’m going to punish you, sweetheart. Do you really think I’m just going to let you get away with making all this mess?”. All WuXian can do is gulp, he never thought WangJi was really like this. He didn’t know if he was regretting messing up WangJi’s things or if he was anticipating what WangJi was going to do to him.


	2. Chapter 2

WuXians thoughts got interrupted as WangJi was guiding him to stand, “Are you ready to be punished, darling?” WangJi half whispers while holding their foreheads together. WuXian gives a little nod, “Good boy, this way then.” WangJi replies as he leads WuXian over to his bed. WangJi can tell WuXians heart is racing, he places his hand on his chest which makes WuXian twitch.  
WangJi puts his other hand on the nape of his neck and leans in, he stops just as his lips are barely grazing WuXians. WangJi can feel WuXians heart beating fast and faster, “Relax, just because I said it was a punishment, doesn’t mean you wont enjoy it.” WangJi whispers against WuXians already half parted lips.  
Just as WuXian starts to relax, WangJi presses their lips together. WangJi is gentle and soft at first, only giving him light pecks but soon starts to deepen the kiss. No longer is he giving small kisses, he is now opening his mouth and allowing their tongues to finally meet. WangJi can feel how WuXian melts into his kisses so he decides to tease him. The exact moment WangJi has a hold of WuXians bottom lip between his teeth, he lets out the softest moan and grips WangJis thigh. All WangJi can do is smirk into another deep kiss.  
After several minutes of passionate kissing, WangJi tells WuXian to get on his knees in front of him. WuXian does as he’s told, with his hands on WangJi’s thighs he watches as WangJi undoes his belt. As WangJi goes to undo and lower his pants, WuXian grabs his hands making him stop. He looks up at WangJi shyly, “Wait... I want to do it..”, WangJi couldn’t refuse such a pretty boy like WuXian. WangJi nods with a smirk as he leans back letting WuXian unbutton his pants. As WuXian finishes undoing his pants and starts to take them off, it’s hard to ignore how hard WangJi begins to get. Sure, WangJi has slept with people before, but nothing turns him on more than watching his loud and obnoxious roommate become so obedient and eager under his control. 

“Go on, lick it”, WangJi orders. WuXian gulps, looking between WangJi’s eyes to his cock just centimeters from his mouth. WangJi leans forward and caresses his cheek, “I know you’ve done this before my darling, so go on and show me, yeah?”. As WangJi leans back again he gives WuXian a reassuring smile. WuXian then begins to open his mouth, letting his tongue hang out as he gives a single lick from the base of WangJi’s cock to the very tip. Before WangJi can make another order, WuXian is one step ahead and starts licking around the tip before placing it all in his mouth.  
A chill crawls up WangJi’s spine making him shiver as he feels the back of Wuxian’s throat. In the midst of pleasure, WangJi tells WuXian to look him in the eyes. The sight of WuXian’s doe eyes staring back at him as he takes nearly his entire cock in his mouth is the most stunning view WangJi has ever witnessed, “Wei Ying, you are so fucking beautiful.” WangJi continues to praise WuXian through light moans which in turn, makes WuXian harder as he hears WangJi moan his name.


End file.
